Sæson 1
= Handling = FBI Special Agent Dana Scully bliver sat sammen med sin nye makker Fox Mulder på en gruppe sager om uforklarlige ting, som samlet set er kendt som X-Files sager. Mulder tror at det paranormale kan forklare de fleste af sagerne, hvorimod Scully leder efter en videnskabelig og logisk forklaring. Deres første sag sammen handler om en række uforklarlige dødsfald blandt unge mennesker i en lille by i Oregon. Mulder frygter at Scully er sendt af deres overordrende for at spionere på ham, men det forhindrer ham ikke i at bringe ideen om udenjordisk indblanding i dødsfaldene op. At de finder et ikke-menneskeligt lig i en kiste, tilhørende et af ofrene, ændrer ikke på Scullys skeptiske holdning. Men andre ting som tidstab, blinkende lys og mærkelige implanter i ofrenes næsebor, får Scully til at acceptere at Mulders teori måske er rigtig. Da Scully opdager to mærker på sin lænd som er magen til mærker på ofrene, bliver hun bange og skynder sig ind til Mulder. Han fortæller hende at det bare er myggestik og da han fornemmer hendes sårbarhed og flovhed, beder han hende blive. De snakker og han fortæller hende om hans søster Samanthas forsvinden, hans FBI karriere, opdagelser om det overnaturlige, X-Files og en konspiration som skal forhindre at hans beviser om det overnaturlige bliver offentligt kendt. Scully tror muligvis ikke på at hvad han fortæller, men der er nu et helt særligt bånd mellem dem. Det går op for dem at en af dem fra den samme afgangsklasse, Billy Miles bringer folk ud i skoven og Mulder overværer at Theresa Nemman forsvinder i et skarpt lys. De fleste af deres beviser bliver stjålet eller går tabt i en brand på det motel, hvor de bor. Det lykkes dog Scully at bringe et af implanterne med tilbage. Implantet er lavet af et uidentificerbart materiale, som understøtter hendes og Mulders oplevelser. Da Mulder planlægger at efterforske piloters forsvinden fra Ellens Air Base i Idaho, advarer en mystisk mand, ham om ikke at gøre det, da militæret ikke vil tolerere en FBI efterforskning. Mulder ignorerer hans advarsler. Så ham og Scully rejser til Idaho og de opdager at luftvåbnet bruger fly med udenjordisk teknologi. Fly der er så avanceret at den menneskelige krop ikke kan holde til det og de forsvundne piloter er dem som har taget skade. Militæret har manipuleret med deres hukommelse, Mulder kommer for tæt på sandheden og hans hukommelse bliver manipuleret. Tilbage i DC, opsøger den mystiske mand, Mulder igen og fortæller ham hvorfor han vil give Mulder oplysninger om sandheden. Han fortæller Mulder at Rumvæsnerne har været her længe. Mulder kalder ham "Deep Throat". Det bliver starten på et udbytterigt partnerskab og hvor "Deep Throat" giver Mulder og Scully, de oplysninger han vil. Selvom det er tydeligt at han ved meget mere end han lader dem vide. Sommetider er hans tips er brugbare i efterforskninger, og andre gange er oplysningerne forkerte. Så som da han vildleder Mulder under en efterforskning af en UFO som var styrtet ned efter at den havde kollideret med en irakisk jetjager. Mulder og Scullys jagt på oplysninger om Rumvæsner bliver tit forhindret af regeringsagenter eller militæret. Andre efterforskninger bar frugt, tilfangetagelsen af Eugene Victor Tooms, en mutant og seriemorder, der efter hans prøveløsladelse, bliver dræbt af Mulder. Deres efterforskning af rumvæsner bar frugt, pga. af flygtningen Dr. William Secare. Dr. Secare er involveret i en politijagt, der ender ved havnen og han bliver skudt af en betjent, inden han hopper i vandet. Da hans lig ikke bliver fundet, insisterer "Deep Throat" på at Mulder efterforsker det, selvom Mulder ikke aner hvad han skal lede efter. Efter at Mulder og Scully udspørger Dr. Terrance Allen Berube om at hans bil blev brugt af Dr. Secare under biljagten, bliver Dr. Berube fundet myrdet. Selvom om det skal ligne et selvmord, er Mulder sikker på at det er mord. Det smadret laboratorium stemmer ikke overens med doktorens tydelige ordenssans. Mulder finder en flaske med mærkatet "Purity Control" og giver det til Scully for at få det undersøgt, mens han undersøger Berubes hjem. Mulder udgiver sig for at være Berube, da Secare ringer til Berube, det lykkes ikke Mulder at finde ud hvor Secare befinder sig, før han besvimer i en telefonboks. Han følger op på et andet spor som leder ham til et lagerkompleks, hvor han finder fem mænd som ligger i en væske i fem beholdere og en tom beholder. Samtidig fortæller Dr. Anne Carpenter, Scully at indholdet af flasken er af udenjordisk oprindelse pga. DNAets opbygning. Da Mulder forlader komplekset bliver han jagtet af mænd i sorte jakkesæt, men han undslipper dem. Næste dag tager Mulder, Scully med til lagerkomplekset, men nu er rummet helt tomt. "Deep Throat" dukker op og afslører at Dr. Berube brugte genterapi på dødsyge patienter, med udenjordiske virus og forvandlede dem til rumvæsen-menneske-hybrider. Det var gået for vidt og de forlangte at hybriderne blev destrueret, men Berube havde brugt hans dødsyge ven Dr. Secare som en hybriderne og hjalp ham med at flygte. "Deep Throat" havde ikke fortalt dem det tidligere, fordi han ikke havde regnet med at oprydningen havde været så hurtig. Han opfordrer dem til at samle beviser, så de kan afsløre sandheden ellers er det bare en historie. Mulder finder Dr. Secare, myrdet. Den giftige gas fra Secares rumvæsenblod, ætser Mulders ansigt. Scully finder ud af at Dr. Carpenter og hele hendes familie blev dræbt i en trafikulykke og at flasken er væk. "Deep Throat" hjælper Scully med at få fat i et rumvæsenfoster. Så de kan få Mulder tilbage. "Deep Throat" står for udvekslingen, men han bliver skudt og hans sidste ord til Scully er "Trust No One". Flere uger senere bliver X-Files Afd. lukket ned. = Episoder = = Medvirkende = Hovedroller *Fox Mulder spillet af David Duchovny *Dana Scully spillet af Gillian Anderson Tilbagevendende karakterer *"Deep Throat" spillet af Jerry Hardin *Cigaretmanden spillet af William B. Davis *Division Chief Scott Blevins spillet af Charles Cioffi *Eugene Victor Tooms spillet af Doug Hutchison *Kriminalbetjent Frank Briggs spillet af Henry Beckman *Assistant Director Walter Skinner spillet af Mitch Pileggi = Baggrundsinformation = *Alle episoder, bortset fra Ice blev på en fredag. = Eksterne links = Kategori:UFO Kategori:FBI Kategori:Fox Mulder Kategori:Dana Scully Kategori:Bortførte Kategori:The X-Files Kategori:Rumvæsner Kategori:Purity Control Kategori:Mutant Kategori:Reinkarnation Kategori:Telekinese Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:Udenjordisk Kategori:Virus Kategori:Spøgelser Kategori:Parasit Kategori:1993 Kategori:1994